Rebirth
by KawaiiHimemiya
Summary: The battle's begun only Harry never knew about the Hocruxes. When he can't kill Voldemort, he calls upon Death. Death recognizes him for who he really is and gives him a choice. Death will bring peace and stop the war. All he has to do is leave his world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Final battle - December 31st****, 2000 11:53 (7 minutes till Judgment Day)**

Hogwarts was a place of learning and some may even go as far as to call it a second home or those like the boy-who-lived would say it was there only home. Hogwarts was safe and suppose to be impenetrable. The wards would not let anyone in who held ill-intent for those within the school. There was also the fact that it was impossible for an army to get inside of it by apparating. Thus they would have to apparate outside of the wards and then proceed to walk to Hogwarts. By then, Hogwarts would inform the Headmaster of their arrival. For these reasons, it would seem that any type of opposition would fall. It would be impossible for anybody, in particular Lord Voldemort, to try to overtake Hogwarts. But as impossible as it seems, the final battle happened at Hogwarts. It was no longer impossible, more like improbable.

Harry Potter had always come out of every battle he fought alive. The light side was run on hope based on everything he accomplished. And Harry Potter was a force to reckon with.

On the turning of this year, he fought not as a scruffy malnourished boy with more luck than talent. He stood fighting as a young 20 year old man with an inconceivable amount of talent and power. Then why was he loosing. Left and right he could see and hear the light side dieing. Albeit, there were a considerable amount of deatheaters falling as well, the light side didn't have the numbers that Voldemort's army did.

Crying out, he twirled his wand out at another nameless deatheater, the spell _'Discerpo'_ rushing out of the tip in a flurry of violet. When the spell impacted the deatheater, Harry did not bother to stay and watch as his opponents body was severed in half.

Seeing something coming at his from the corner of his eye, he ducked to the left and twirled, raising his wand in preparation to retaliate against his new opponent. He stopped himself though, his eyes widening when he saw the dark lord. Eyes narrowing in fury and hatred, he waited for the man to speak first.

"Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived.", the dark lord spoke in a mocking tone, theatrically clapping his hands. "I would never have pegged you to use that last spell. Why, I do believe that was a dark spell you've used. Getting a little desperate are we?"

Harry's right hand clenched on the phoenix wand in anger. "Magic isn't light or dark, it is the intent and direction we apply to it that makes it so. And the spell I used against your deatheater pet saved any future victims that asshole would have raped, demeaned, tortured, or killed. In my eyes, that spell was simply a means to an end, neither light nor dark. And when I have ended your life, I expect you'll find yourself in the deepest pit in hell."

Voldemort laughed out loud in amusement, throwing his head back momentarily. When he was finished, he smiled a foreboding quirk of his lips. "YOU? End my life? You think you can kill me? Don't you know boy. I'm immortal."

"Immortal? I knew you thought yourself akin to the next Merlin but your human just like the rest of us. Merlin wasn't immortal and neither are you. Today will be the day I kill you.", Harry said. Raising his wand, he yelled out '_Astringo Vercundus'_.

Harry watched in satisfaction as his spell hit Voldemort right in the chest, the dark lord's body flying backwards, his blood splaying out into the air before the body hit the ground.

Harry looked around to see that the fighting had stopped, everyone had stopped when they saw the dark lord's body being bashed by the spell. Deatheaters and the Light watched in surreal fascination at the dark lord's death. Harry sighed in relief and just as he was about to command the deatheaters to surrender, the dark lord's body twitched. The blood seeping out of the wound in his chest stopped flowing before the skin started to pull itself together. Harry watched in horror as the dark lord gasped and rose in slow motion.

"What did I tell you boy, I am immortal. I am the Dark Lord. And I will win. Why don't you surrender? It really is a hopeless task to try and kill me. Surrender or die. Surrender, or every last wizard not bearing the dark mark will die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. If you do not surrender now, I will kill what remaining and pitiful army you hold in your control. You can't win. So what is your decision. Your life, or theirs?"

Harry pursed his lips. "My decision, huh? I pick…"

'_Bugger it all. How the hell did he survive that. That spell should have killed him. Not that I expected it would work. He could have moved but he didn't. He let me hit him. What am I going to do? Think, harry, Think. Is there anything you can do? He said he's immortal. But no one can truly be immortal unless you're a god. And gods can't be killed. The only documentation of an immortal being killed was Chiron, the sno of Zeus who after suffering from an immortal wound cause by a weapon dipped in the blood of a hydra, asked Zeus to kill him. And unless I could get a god to kill Voldemort, It's useless. No true immortal would intervene in the affairs of man. That is if Gods exist. The only thing truly written in wizard's history is Death who gifted the Peverell's with. But that was a legend, wasn't it, How could anyone call Death to them to do them favors?' _

~ Flashback ~

_A young boy a 7 was sitting down trying desperately not to fall asleep. Ms. Figgs was sick this Saturday and could not watch him so his guardians were forced to leave him to the reclusive neighbors who were freaks in the eyes of his family as well. They were just leaving when Aunt Petunia asked them to watch over Harry. At first they were reluctant but when Aunt Petunia said there was an emergency, they had readily agreed thinking she needed to leave for some family member and for what ever reason could not bring him. At first he had been excited to go with them but now, he wished he could be anywhere but there. The Imam, Harry guessed was his neighbors religion's synonym to a priest, droned on and on about something or another. _

_He straightened up when he saw his neighbor give him a reproachful and biting stare warning him to sit straight and listen. Tuning in to the monotone voice he listened as the man on the altar spoke into the microphone. _

"_The Prophet Abraham once asked Azra'il who has two eyes in the front of his head and two eyes in the back: "O Angel of Death! What do you do if one man dies in the east and another in the west, or if a land is stricken by the plague, or if two armies meet in the field?" The angel said: "O Messenger of God! the names of these people are inscribed on the lawh al-mahfuz: It is the 'Preserved Tablet' on which all human destinies are engraved. I gaze at it incessantly. It informs me of the moment when the lifetime of any living being on earth has come to an end, be it one of mankind or one of the beasts. There is also a tree next to me, called the Tree of Life. It is covered with myriads of tiny leaves, smaller than the leaves of the olive-tree and much more numerous. Whenever a person is born on earth, the tree sprouts a new leaf, and on this leaf is written the name of that person. It is by means of this tree that I know who is born and who is to die. When a person is going to die, his leaf begins to wilt and dry, and it falls from the tree onto the tablet. Then this person's name is erased from the Preserved Tablet. This event happens forty days before the actual death of that person. We are informed forty days in advance of his impending death. That person himself may not know it and may continue his life on earth full of hope and plans. However, we here in the heavens know and have that information. That is why God has said: 'Your sustenance has been written in the heavens and decreed for you,' and it includes the life-span. The moment we see in heaven that leaf wilting and dying we mix it into that person's provision, and from the fortieth day before his death he begins to consume his leaf from the Tree of Life without knowing it. Only forty days then remain of his life in this world, and after that there is no provision for him in it. Then I summon the spirits by God's leave, until they are present right before me, and the earth is flattened out and left like a dish before me, from which I partake as I wish, by God's order."_

_In Harry's mind, he simply heard, **blah blah blah**. Shoulders slumping as his head bowed down in either boredom or exhaustion from trying to listen, he vaguely heard the man sprouting out a phrase in which the mortals in his story called for death to come to them. To him, it vaguely sounded like gibberish. _

~ End of Flashback ~

Harry's eyes widened. Thanking the world that he had accomplished and succeeded in occlumency, knowing he wouldn't have been able to remember the memory without it, he hoped to whatever higher entity that this would work.

Raising his wand, he repeated the words that he remembered the Imam speaking.

'_Vox of atrum vox of lux lucis voco valde messor ut lucror vita pugna'_

For a second nothing happened. And he waited for Voldemort to curse or laugh at his foolish attempt but it was then he realized Voldemort wasn't moving. In fact no one besides him seemed to be moving, It was as if everything was frozen in time.

Eyes widening, he jumped as he heard a voice.

"**What have you called me here for, mortal?" **

Harry turned around as he heard the voice call from behind him. What he saw shocked him. There was a man with long white…no more like silver or platinum, hair. His features were sharp and aristocratic. Large violet eyes, thin pointed nose, and pursed lips. The man was wearing a white robe in what appeared to be the style of Japanese kimono's.

He stopped himself from make a fool of himself by gaping and instead said, "I can't believe it worked. But you don't look like Death."

The man in front of him just stood there. **"Why have you pulled me out of my realm?"**

Harry gulped, the man in front of him all of a sudden seemed impressive. There was no reason to be scared, but the way he spoke, chilled his very soul. "I…uh….I, that is…**ahem**, I called you to make a deal…That is, I need this guy in front of me dead. I offer you my own life for this.", Harry stammered out.

Death hmm-ed for a second before walking toward Harry.

For a second Harry entertained the idea of forgetting about it, but he was never one to run. Stiffening, he waited and watched as Death raised his hand. Long, thin fingers reached out and the back of Death's hand brushed his cheek. The coldness of it left Harry breathless. For the brief moment that they touched, Harry felt like he was laid out open to the man or entity, whatever he was.

And indeed he was. For Death was looking at Harry Potter's soul. And what he saw left Death in awe.

For Death wasn't really an accurate term for him. He was really King of the Shinigami among certain realms. The realm he primarily watched was filled with lesser shinigami that he watched over. And he remembered a time, when his throne was in jeopardy, and if not for the soul of one Ichigo Kurosaki, he would have maybe been usurped. Unfortunately Ichigo Kurosaki died, and he had been waiting for him to be reborn in soul society, of which he never was reborn into apparently. Someone took his soul and placed him in this world. Specifically into the body of a newborn babe who would be known as Harry Potter.

Eyes Narrowing, he looked deeper into the boy's soul and found it, the mark of Faunus. Faunus who was the God of prophecy, but also a royal pain in the ass who was a higher entity that him. Death or King of the Shinigami was incensed. _**'I am so going to management about this. He shouldn't have been able to meddle with the souls under my jurisdiction. I'm normally not allowed to specifically destroy souls like Harry or Ichigo, gah, whoever the boy wants to be, wants me to do but I do owe him, and a lot of the upper gods owe me. As far as I'm concerned, I have a right to send this Dark Lord into Purgatory, and take the boy someplace better. With him marked by Faunus as well as being turned magical though, I can't bring him back into his original realm even after the Dark Lord is gone. And he can't stay here. After looking at his soul, I saw a lot of discrepancies. He's marked by the prophecy on a whole other level. That means, Faunus is doing this for someone else.'**_

Death began to think about what exactly was going on. What was the god playing at? It was rare that any soul crossed realms or worlds. It was also even rarer that the different entities and gods had to deal with each other because they each had specific tasks or souls they ruled over which never went outside there realm.

But Faunus changed that. And he had to have done it for this realms ruler. This realm or world thrived off of different things, but none of the gods or goddesses worked with this world because the belief in this world's religions were too segregated or limited. The only entity that would really need this world specifically was Magic. But Magic had a whole set of different realms other than this she could mess with. Of course the other realms didn't have supremacy like this one did. There were no other beings like lesser shinigami to pick off wizards or creatures. Just regular humans for magic to contend with.

Narrowing his eyes, he realized this was Magic's way to wreck havoc. He usually wouldn't care but for magic to try to pull one over him…well, he couldn't let the little bitch get what she wanted. As far as he was concerned, this world was about to be just full of regular humans. He'd drop off all the magical creatures at another world, perhaps Avalon, erase the existence of any magical items, and turn the wizards into regular humans while modifying there memories.

Nodding his head, he focused his attention back on Harry.

"**Mortal, What would you do if I told you, I could end this. I could bring as much peace as possible for this world?"**

Harry's eyes widened, "What do you mean. End this how?"

"**The reason the wizarding world is fighting is simple. The major points are one side believes in using what they consider dark magic legal and the supremacy of wizards over regular humans while the other side does not. However, if you look at both sides, they are both corrupted to the point the beliefs mean nothing in comparison."**

Harry's mouth opened as he objected, "Your wrong. It's true the ministry is corrupted, but the light side is separate from the ministry. Just look at my friends. The Weasleys and Hermione have both fought against the Dark Lord and the ministry. They believe in equal rights and…"

"**When have I ever said anything about the Ministry. I am not mistaking the Ministry for the Light side mortal. You do not know anything. But I see the hidden things your so called Light side is hiding behind. Dumbledore has manipulated you far too much. And the light said has done things in the name of the 'greater good' that are wrong to the point of making innocent people suffer. For example, Dumbledore knew your godfather was innocent 20 years ago and yet he left him to rot in prison. Furthermore, he has been stealing your heritage from you. He has also paid people to turn you from the path you were meant to take for an easier path to victory but then got himself killed with instructions left to certain people who never pulled through. Originally you were suppose to find out some things, like say Voldemort's supposed immortal state was really due to a magical process involving the splitting of his souls into Hocruxes. But you never found out about them. He also planned for you to die in the end. He made sure you were weaker in confidence by placing you at the Dursley's knowing you would be abused. And let's not forget the Weasleys who were paid to be your friends and family or Hermione Granger who was given a potion to induce a better retention span in order to become this year's smartest witch when originally she would've been worse than Neville in his first year. Quite Frankly, it's the wizarding's fault for any dark lords like Voldemort who come into existence and power. And it's the wizarding's fault for your own shortcomings. It's amazing how you haven't turned dark or killed yourself yet."**

Harry was left speechless. He couldn't be right, could he? And yet, everything Death spoke of made sense to him. Dumbledore had cast the Fidelius charm so how could he not know Sirius was innocent. And that day he entered the train station in hopes to find platform 9 ¾ . With the statue of secrecy the ministry put into action, why would any self respecting wizard be yelling out wizarding terms in a muggle station. Fury swept inside of him at the thought that his whole life was fake. And yet as angry as he was, he was more hurt than furious.

Saddened by the betrayal, he sighed. "But what of the others. The families which have no part in the war. Or the muggles who know nothing of this war. I can't let them die. So what are you offering?"

"**I'm offering you a world without these troubles. The only way for the war to stop permanently would be if this world had no opposing sides. A world with muggles or a world filled with wizards. If the world was just filled with wizards, you still have the problem with what to do with the regulation of dark spells, as well as the regulation of creatures. In a sense, a world filled with muggles would be the answer to all your problems. I'll be taking the creatures to another world and turning the remaining wizards into muggles. There magic has to go somewhere, so I'll be giving it to you. I will also have to modify there minds, and rewrite there history to fit the families of the wizards in with the muggles. I will have to get rid of anything magical in this world. When that happens, Voldemort's Hocruxes will be destroyed and I will personally send his soul into hell."**

Harry felt discouraged, there would be no more magical world. And yet, this really was the best for all parties involved. "You said I would get everyone's magic, wouldn't that be giving me too much magic? And what exactly do you want in return?"

"**You would be a lot more powerful but not more than any other wizard that lived a couple centuries ago. Maybe on the same scale as Merlin and Le Fay. Wizards a couple centuries ago were more powerful than now." **

"**Also, I would just be returning the favor to you. You might not remember but I owe you. I will be giving you memories of your past life and the only thing that you need to do is grab my hand. After that, I'm going to hand you a trunk which can shrink/enlarge when you embed it with magic." **

"**When it's shrunken, it will turn into a ring when you put on can only be seen, felt, and taken off by you. Inside this trunk will be a room with shelves categorized and labeled with the appropriate title. These labels will describe to you what is on that shelf." **

"**For example, the shelf categorized as Potions, sub labeled Apothecary will contain a trunk when open will have rooms full of different potion ingredients. There is also other sub labels under the category Potions such as Bottled Potions, Potions under stasis in cauldrons, and Potion supplies with further smaller trunks within the trunk with Potion supplies labeled stirrers, cauldrons, phials, scales, motars and pestles." **

"**In the primary trunk you will find anything you need that is from the wizarding world. I've even so far as gone as putting a library in there with every book in existence, even the books that were lost. Any knowledge you do receive, is knowledge that is available today. Otherwise, the knowledge that is lost…well, that is up to you to research and study. Probably won't take you too much effort because I've also had to make you utilize every brain cell in your body. Normally, even with occlumency, you can only achieve up to 14% activity but you'll need a higher retention so you don't go crazy." **

"**I've also put in scrolls of everything relating to your prior world that you were originally from and everything for the world you are about to arrive in. Also, I will be taking the deathly Hallows in this world, which I know you know of. I'll be pulling the enchantments I put on them and putting them in you. This will give you protection and let the other gods know your under my protection." **

"**Afterwards, I'll be taking you somewhere else. The thing is, I cannot allow you to stay here. You'll upset the balance. Being a magical being if you stayed here, you'll allow the entity of magic to come here and start letting wizards come back into creation, so, I'll have to take you somewhere where she can't go. I'd take you into my realm, but with you having magic, and having vaizard capabilities, it's best if you go into a new world. A closed dimension. Don't ask, the whole thing is complicated. I'll take you to a realm I've once been in a couple times. It's ran by the Kamis of Mikoto. They have pretty much banned magic but will allow you to enter since originally you were suppose to be working in my realm which is also under management by them. So if you agree with all of this, take my hand."**

Harry watched as Death held out his hand. And after thinking about it, he understood, he was getting the better end of the stick. In fact, he was getting a very good deal. Raising his arm, he grasped Death's hand. The next thing he knew, he was overloaded with different memories.

Memories of a time when he had a family: a father, mother, and two sisters. Memories of having friends, true friends who stood by his side. Memories of a soul within him; fighting together side by side with a companion who would go to great lengths to have him safe, offering advice. Memories of a demon within him; taunting him and then later pushing him into his limits, merging into a new being, one whose instinct was primal but never evil. Memories of a war one which brought a bitter taste yet accomplishment of winning.

Gasping, Harry fell on his knees. But it wasn't over. Knowledge and Power not his own started to fill his mind. Unknown to him, it was the magic of the other wizards which had imprints left on them which allowed him to instinctively understand how to create golems, manipulate or create emotions (empathy), look into peoples minds(legilimency), read auras, shifting into other people (metamorphagus), predicting the future (seers), cast wards of any kind, etc. It seemed an eternity till everything was finished.

"**Oh, and before I forget, I put half the gold the goblins have, plus the gems, heirlooms, etc. that will be of use to you in a trunk that I've put in the middle of the room on a round table in the primary trunk. Use it when you need it. By the way, I'm sending you to the Kamis of Mikoto. I'll have made your case by the time you wake. Then after they've spoken, you'll find yourself in a new world. Be happy this time, be a civilian for all I care. Best of luck to you."**

That was the last thing Harry heard before he felt his body surge in pain, and he blacked out.

The date was exactly January 1st, 2000 at 12:00:00 when the world shifted and magic was lost to this realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

Harry slowly came to consciousness.

He was surprised to see his eyesight was failing him, he could tell his eyelids were open and that wherever he was, it was bright but other than that, all he saw was white. He couldn't see any depictions of shadows or objects. It was as if he was floating in a seemingly all white plane.

A voice spoke, it was unlike anything he heard. 2 melodies of voices haunted his ears, sweeter than the voice of Sirens, **"You are an old soul yet young in heart, We welcome you into our realm. However there are complications.". **The voices were so calming, he could barely think straight. He could only listen and simply ask, **"Complication?"**

There was amusement in the air as he heard twinkles of laughter, **"Yes young one, a complication. Your soul was destined to house shinigami abilities but was tricked by fate to become magical and now you come here to seek entrance in our realm which can only be done if we be gift you chakra."**

His mind struggled to think over what was being said.

_Shinigami?_

_A memory flashed of a person holding a sword, facing hordes of monsters he knew had no conscious._

_Magic?_

_Word sprang up to mind, "Yer' a wizard 'Arry.", a rough voice spoke. _

_Chakra?_

_Nothing. The word seemed so foreign to him._

"**But do not fret, young one. For we have always assisted the shinigami king who has in return assisted us. Long ago a pact was made between us. We gifted the mortals of his realm with physical energy as he gifted ours with spiritual awareness. **

**His servants could only at first use spiritual powers but we gave an awareness of the body allowing them to push the limits of their spirit shells. Out of this connection, it brought his realm from simple kido spells to creating a spiritual weapon and the control to use zanjutsu, and even enhancing their spirit shell to use a form of speed called shunpo. This would not have been possible without bodily awareness in his servants as they are all spirits and thus realistically have no real bodies but shells of their bodies made up of spirit particles. **

**And in return, our mortals were gifted with spiritual awareness, to a degree we are able to house a mix of spiritual energy and physical energy creating chakra. Before this connection, mortals of my realm could only use a form called taijutsu, however, since the pact, they have been able to use chakra to manipulate the objects with spiritual and physical energy around them, any living thing in my realm is made up of both, mostly elements are focused on but theoretically chakra can even be used in conjunction with animals and humans. **

**For this pact, I will honor the shinigami king and his request but first you must know the difference of chakra and reiatsu. Chakra is in relation to all other living things made up of the same mix of spiritual and physical energy in my realm. Reiatsu is in relation to the spiritual particles one's soul or surroundings is made of. **

**You will find no reiatsu in my realm as it is tainted by physical energy. Even the mortals when they pass on have no spiritual shells because the energy their souls are made up of are siphoned back into their world. They technically are not made of reiatsu as they were only gifted spiritual awareness or manipulation of souls and not the reformation of beings created with spiritual particles as shinigami are not made with physical energy but simply an awareness of their physical form. **

**Thus when you enter this world, you will be limited and advanced at the same time. **

**For example, Kido requires the manipulation of the spiritual particles in your surroundings. As their in no reiatsu in my realm you will have to manipulate the chakra in your surroundings using chakra but that will mean you will have to train yourself in manipulating the chakra in the air. This will require new hand seals and chakra control. Or you could slowly release your own reiatsu into your surroundings which will allow you to use Kido. This however will lower your own spiritual reserves more than usual if you had done the same Kido in a shinigami realm. Either way, you are limited but most known effects of Kido are not possible with the known jutsus of my realm as they have not been discovered yet thus should you create a jutsu using the foundations of Kido, you will have an arsenal of new jutsus not available in my realm.**

**The same is for magic. Magic is used in correlation with the magic of other objects, thus you can not, for example, transfigure anything from my realm, as the materials used to make those objects had no magic in them. In your old realm, this was possible as all things in that world were magical in origin, metals were created within the earth which is surrounded in magic, thus a needle is able to be transfigured into a bed.**

**There is no way around this unless you use the objects of your world from your trunk. You will still be able to use defensive and offensive spells that require only the magic housed within you. As I have made a treaty line with magic, she can not come into my realm to retrieve you. However this also means, she can not come into this realm to gift any of your descendents with magic as well. So you will be the only one of your kind with the ability for magic. **

**This also goes for reiatsu. Your children will not be given that ability as after I send you into the body that was made by me, in conjunction with the shinigami king, any children you sire will have the body and capabilities of my realm as their bodies and souls will be created by solely me. Do you understand?"**

Harry was still floating in a sea of calmness, he could barely take in everything that the voice was saying, however he felt something inside of him prompt him to answer. "Yes."

"**Unlike in your world, we have secured your soul thus it can not be split in order to create a zanpakuto spirit or a hollow which is made from the separation of a part of your spirit. Thus you will not be able to have a zanpakuto sword or the abilities which come from it. Any Hollow abilities are forfeit as well. However, I will gift you with the ability to compress the energy within your body to act as a conduit. Thus you will be able to produce abilities like your zanpakuto and hollow. However, because your body is acting as a conduit, I warn you that should your body not be prepared for condensed forms of the energy within you, the attack you may produce can kill you. **

**You should also not acquire summons in our world are brought forth from their realm through use of a person's energy within their body after they form a connection with that summon through blood bonds. Your blood carries more than just chakra so it is impossible for you to attain a summons as you will simply just kill them when they take in the energy within your blood as they were not created to house more than chakra. Your magic is housed within your blood, your reiatsu through your soul. Your magic is what will affect them and thus you must attain a summon that can withstand magic, a mythical creature summoning contract. There is only one within my realm; I will tell you name of such a contract. It is the soshi no seibutsu contract.**

**And like parseltongue is a given language, so shall the language of my people. You will automatically respond in such unless you concentrate on speaking other languages like parseltongue. That is all we will tell you, Do you accept?"**

Harry answered, "Yes".

The voices nodded, **"Very well, You shall be born anew as Shinji. Kanekiyo Shinji."**

**

* * *

**

He felt a whirling sensation as he was placed in his new body and when he opened his eyes it was to the sight of an alley.

He was short and estimated he was around 4 feet tall. His eyes were perfectly clear and felt relieved that he could see clearly in this body.

Looking down, he saw he was wearing a simple black tee and shorts ensemble. It was relatively hot where ever he was, and was relieved when he walked out of the alley, a breeze flew through the bustling market he walked in.

He wondered momentarily if his appearance would resemble either Harry Potter or Ichigo Kurosaki. Shaking his head at the thought, he looked around him.

He was surprised to see many people in the market stare at him. Deciding it wasn't so good to attract attention to himself, he quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd until he came to a park. The park had a swing set, slide and a sand box with benches off to the side. A little bit further in the park, on the other side was a river. He definitely needed to know why everyone was staring at him.

He thanked his lucky stars that there weren't that many children at the park and especially at the fact that the adults weren't even paying attention but talking to each other on the benches.

He went to the river and was surprised to see his reflection.

He had weird markings on his face, there was a black crescent moon in the middle of his forehead and swirled designs on the sides of his face. He had black hair shaggy hair but on the top of head were tiny wings. They protruded backwards and he momentarily panicked until he got the craziest idea.

Biting his lips, he used a mix of his metamorphmagus talents and advanced charms to move the wings toward his back and then hide them. It was painful as the attached bones were slowly sliding against his body structure from his scalp and down his neck before he attached the ligaments to the wings of his shoulder. When the bones finished rearranging themselves, he charmed the skin on his back to hold a extra dimensional pocket dimension in the form of a tattoo. He made the tattoos form a myriad of runes in the shape of wings which would allow him to release the wings and vice versa.

Now to make this permanent so the runes wouldn't disappear, the extra dimensional space wouldn't unfold, and would hold the metamorphmagus rearranging of his wings to his back, he quickly attached the magical core within him to the area of his back so his magic would perpetually flow in the area even when he would be unconscious.

Now for the tattoos, he quickly put a simple glamour on them.

His black haggy hair wasn't so bad and was a nice contrast to his huge violet eyes. He looked very different from his other lives. His skin was pale rather than the tanned skin he had before. His nose was small and delicate and his face structure was rather sharp and pointed giving him an androgynous look. His long eyelashes or high cheekbones didn't help either and pointedly made him a pretty or beautiful boy rather than cute. He already knew he would never grow up to look hot or handsome like other men. He would probably end up looking like a girl and he groaned hoping he wouldn't end up being a dark haired Malfoy. Draco had seriously looked like a pansy.

When he brought his hands to his face, he was surprised to see swirled markings on his hands. He sighed, putting a glamour on his whole body in case he had other markings he didn't know about. He would have to see later when he was somewhere more private.

Getting up, he turned around, hoping no one saw what he did but once again, he noted that everyone seemed to be in their own little world.

What he didn't know was that he was lucky he was in a park located in the civilian district otherwise if he went to an area full of shinobi they would have easily noticed his activities.

Walking out of the park, he was distracted by the sight of a butterfly. He didn't even register the silly or childish nature he was portraying as he skipped after it, reaching a small hand to catch it.

So busy concentrating on the butterfly, he didn't notice he had skipped out of the park and down several streets till he was in one of the poorer sections of the village.

He saw the butterfly flap his wings and just as he was about to catch it, another boy ran smack into him. About to yell at the boy, He was surprised when the boy looked wildly around before he covered his mouth and snatched him up to hide behind a dumpster in the adjacent alley.

He struggled before cursing his weak body. He was about to use his magic to stun the boy when he heard a large amount of stomps as a crowd of men ran past the alley yelling, "Kill the demon."

Confused, he wondered what those men were talking about when the boy behind him seemed to tighten his hold, mistakenly covering his mouth and nose entirely that he couldn't breath through the hand. He continued his struggling, making squealed objections and pained moans as minutes passed by.

Black dots appeared in his vision and he could distinctly feel his lungs trying to compress but faltering as he couldn't breathe in any air.

He vaguely heard the boy behind him speak, "Hey, I'll let you go but you have to promise not to scream. Alright?", when he fell unconscious.

* * *

~Naruto's POV~

He felt the smaller boy in his arms go limp, and turned the boy around his arms when he noticed his hand was secured against the boy's mouth and face.

'_Eh heh he…omg, I just suffocated the small boy. Is he still breathing? What do I do? Gah…I'll just take him back to my apartment and get the old man Hokage. He'll help me.'_

He grabbed the boy when he noticed the boy's skin flicker and marks start to fade into existence on the boy. He licked his lips as he studied the smaller boy's appearance.

Whoever he was, he was really pretty. He could tell it was a boy by his clothes and short hair but the boy could be mistaken as a girl if he ever grew his hair out and wore different clothes.

He licked his lips as he felt butterflies in his stomach like when he saw Sakura. The markings on his face made the small boy seem even more attractive to Naruto. In fact he was a little jealous he couldn't have markings like that rather than the whisker design on his face.

Shaking his head, he proceeded to lift the boy onto his back and rush to his apartment. He quickly tucked the boy in his futon and rushed to the old man Hokage.

His hurried tone worried the old man as he could only understand something about a small boy and his apartment.

When he finally dragged the old man back to the apartment and to his futon, he pointed at the boy before screaming, "I killed him, Jiji. Do something!"

* * *

~Sarutobi's POV~

He quickly checked that the boy was breathing before turning to Naruto to explain. When he got the full explanation of the events leading up to the unconscious boy he chuckled before telling Naruto he just went to sleep due to a lack of air.

He then turned toward the small boy and pondered the strange markings on his face and arms.

He confided in himself that he knew most of the people in his village well except for some of the civilians but markings on the body of a child like these usually hinted toward the belonging of a clan. Such as the Inuzuka clan who had triangular tattoos on their cheeks.

He simply decided to wait on the boy to regain consciousness when he strangely remembered something from one of his more obscure scrolls. It was a description about a long lost clan full of priests and mikos with strange abilities in which they confided with an outsider that their powers were spiritual and holy in nature and very much different from chakra.

He couldn't remember much, but he did vaguely remember that the heir was always said to have been born with birthmarks on their body. The most noticeable was a crescent moon on their forehead and heirs were said to be born several generations later rather than every generation. The last known heir had been a while ago and no descendent of the clan since forth were born with markings, thus the clan had been headless for a while until they died out.

He figured a descendent could have resided in this village and given birth to a heir. But then wouldn't rumors have sprouted about a baby born with such markings a while ago unless the kid was an orphan. The orphanage rarely paid attention to the kids since the Kyubbi attack. They probably wouldn't even notice if a kid was born with a third eye.

Shaking his head, he was all of a sudden glad he got Naruto out of the orphanage all those years ago.

He went back to studying the unconscious boy.

The boy was awfully small but you could tell from his face that he was older than he appeared. His face didn't have an ounce of baby fat. Running a simple chakra scan had his age approximated around eleven years of age which was amazing considering the boy was only 4 feet tall. Naruto who was the smallest of his age group was already 4 and a half feet tall.

Pursing his lips, he grew angry at the caretakers of the orphanage, he would have to do something about that.

He looked down to see the small boy start coming to and waited with baited breath as the boy finally opened his eyes.

"What's your name?", he asked.

The boy stared at him for a while before speaking in a soft tone. Sarutobi couldn't help but find the boy's voice alluring as it sounded soft with an undercurrent of bells to it.

"My name is Kanekiyo Shinji."

He watched the boy sit up and he took in the graceful movement. It was as if the boy simply floated up into a sitting position.

"I ran a basic chakra scan and it told me your about 11, is that your age? No matter, I'll simply get your records from the orphanage.", he thought out loud.

He would need to find that obscure text and see if the boy was really from that long lost clan. He would then have to notify the elders no matter how much he didn't want to. This would bring a lot of paperwork with it.

He hated paperwork.

Turning to Naruto, he gave him a sadistic grin.

"Naruto, you are in charge of Shinji. You are to let him stay here, it'll be an unofficial mission which will help prepare you should you choose to take your gennin exams this year and pass."

That's right, Naruto was 8 years of age which meant he could take the genin exams this year although most children waited till their last year in the academy which was at the age of eleven. He hoped Naruto passed. He knew Naruto was really trying hard.

He said goodbye to both of them before returning to his office.

When he had his secretary look through the orphanage records, she couldn't find a file for a Kanekiyo Shinji and he immediately cursed the caretakers. He would have to assign some chunnin to go take care of that and lay down some regulations.

He sighed before quickly creating identification papers for the young boy. Let's see, his name was Kanekiyo Shinji…Hair color is black, Eye color is Violet…

* * *

~1 month later; Shinji's POV~

He had officially gotten a whole bunch of paperwork that stated he was Kanekiyo Shinji and he was about to turn 12 in a couple months on July 31st.

The Hokage had allowed him to attend the academy and he was now given a stipend for orphaned ninjas in training. He had felt a little bit guilty but he was definitely not going to go live in an orphanage, not when he could simply sign up to be a ninja and get a free apartment. His apartment was far away from that loudmouth boy he had to stay with for a while and he thanked the Kamis he didn't have to live in the same building as him.

His apartment was actually in one of the nicer sections of the village. It was a simple one bedroom flat with a shared living area and kitchen. There was a separate bath as well. It came unfurnished which sort of sucked but he had gotten a rather large allowance for this month to cover the beginning expenses of getting clothes, furniture, etc.

He had woken up one day to notice the ring given by the shinigami on his finger.

He had gotten somewhat giddy and sent some magic in the ring. It enlarged into a trunk and he had quickly piffled thorough it for any unneeded objects he could transfigure when he remembered he couldn't transfigure any actual objects from this world as they didn't contain any magic. He had finally just decided to take some knuts he found.

He turned one knut into a incredible four poster bed with soft black sheets and crème veiled curtains. He turned another couple of knuts into two nightstands and a large closet with sliding doors.

He then went into the living area and transfigured a large white leather sectional that had an extra comfort charm on it. He created some bookshelves to line the walls and in front of the sofa he made a large entertainment stand where he could possibly go out and buy a large tv. He figured he could buy one with the allowance he got.

He then went into the kitchen area and transfigured a dining table and seats in the unoccupied corner. He also put a couple islands to separate the living area from the kitchen and set up some stools in front of the islands. He made sure to match the islands in that area to the counter space given with the apartment which were emerald marble.

He had then spent a couple grueling hours, tediously putting small etchings of runes in every single transfigured object which would siphon off small amounts of magic from him whenever he was in the apartment. This would allow his transfigured objects to be permanent as long as he lived there.

Then he had gone out shopping and bought a nice size tv which he put on the entertainment stand in the living room. He also got some clothes, mostly black shorts and t shirts as he really didn't care for how he looked.

He had slowly filled his apartment with scrolls or books he received from the academy. He would also buy little things a day that caught his interest. He bought an alarm clock to wake him up, a small painting depicting the legendary fight between Madara and Hashirama that he hung in his bedroom, a collection of luma plushies he had put around on different shelves in his living area and a nice vase full of flowers he put on the dining room table.

He did well in school soaking up knowledge, making sure to memorize the meaning of handsigns and different jutsus. He was pretty sure he would pass the upcoming gennin exam as he mastered all three academy required jutsus.

He didn't intend to actually go up the ranks. He would become gennin and do a couple d-rank missions, sign up for the chunnin exams, pass and hopefully become an academy teacher. He figured if he got bored being an academy teacher, he could always do some thing like guarding the gates or work in the missions office. He definitely wasn't going to be a jounin or Anbu and kill. He was done fighting.

He also got this really insane idea of publishing books from his dimension in this one. Of course he'd have to tweak the books a little as he didn't think anyone knew about advanced technology like airplanes or about modern weapons like guns.

All in all, his life was pretty good. He didn't have much to worry about…

Loud banging came from his door. "Shinji-sempai!"

Well, he didn't have much to worry about except for Naruto. That damn kid wouldn't leave him alone.


	3. Author's Note: POLL!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Thank You to everyone who reviewed my story. I am really glad and never even really thought that I would get so many reviews. I would like to say I'm sorry for the wait…long story short, I got sidetracked trying to lose weight and also from school..

OKAY…I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

I have put up a poll in my profile which basically asks if you want harry to end up with a guy or a girl…please vote otherwise I'm going with slash as I really like yaoi!

About the poll, I made a mistake and thanks to a pm by firelordeg and deltawaves, I fixed it but the change might not appear for 24 hours...sooo, the first one is slash and the second, samesec pairing is now going to be hetero...or guy/girl pairing sooo...soorry... =(

LOL…also, I will be putting up photos of how I want harry to look… but that won't be for some time, like in a day or two..

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LIKED MY STORY…

AND PLEASE REVIEW..

I do read all my reviews and do try to fix my stories based on what you like to critic on.

For example, someone mentioned that my story made harry too strong so I tried to put limits on his abilities.. Also, I didn't want him to actually be involved too much until later in the war because there are too many prodigy ninja harry stories which I personally read. I like those a lot but I'm trying to go for something different so I will definitely not be making him the hero of this story…Naruto will still be the main hero!

Also review on whether or not you want Sasuke to defect because he will also be another main character….actually, I'll put a poll up for that later as well as a bunch of other major points which you readers may want changed or not.

Also you can ask me to put in scenes that you want me to add between certain characters…character pairings…blah, blah, blah….

Unless you are asking something of me I find highly unfavorable, which is improbable, I will try to accommodate anything you readers would like me to do!

THANKS AGAIN

-kawaiihimemiya


End file.
